First Love, Last Love
by leenahanwoo
Summary: Prequel hingga sequel dari Love Protection, HanChul Side Story ... Oneshot ... Enjoy I've warned you, if you don't like the cast, story, or even the pairing, just don't read it ! Any flame are not acceptable, please !


**Title : [Love Protection Side Story] First Love, Last Love**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot with 3.052 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Hangeng Super Junior, Heechul Super Junior, Leeteuk Super Junior**

**Warning : YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

_Halo. Kalian masih ingat aku? Aku Tan Hangeng, salah satu pemeran di Love Protection. Pemeran tambahan memang. Dan kemunculanku tak banyak. Oleh karena itu, ada beberapa reviewer (satu, sesungguhnya) yang (cukup) memaksa agar moment bersama kekasih tercintaku ditambah._

_Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali agar moment kami berdua muncul lebih banyak lagi. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, aku mau tak mau harus menuruti skrip yang dibuat author evil berwajah malaikat ini. Sebelum aku benar-benar dibuang oleh author titisan Lucifer itu ke neraka paling dasar, kekeke._

_Baiklah, baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Dan titisan Lucifer satu itu sudah mulai mempersiapkan pelontar besar untuk menghempaskanku ke istana abadinya. Jadi untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku akan langsung menceritakan masa-masa sebelum Love Protection. Lebih tepatnya, saat pertama kali aku berjumpa dengan cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirku, Kim Heechul._

* * *

Cheongnam International High School. Sekolah paling diimpikan setiap anak di Korea Selatan. Hanya 32 anak saja yang bisa diterima setiap tahunnya. Dan sudah pasti, penyeleksian muridnya pun sangat ketat.

"Jadi disinikah aku akan melanjutkan sekolah?" seorang _namja_ berwajah oriental dari negeri seberang terbelalak kaget saat sang ayah mengantarkannya hingga ke gerbang sekolah.

"Tentu, Han. _Baba_ dan _Mama_ harus kembali mengurus cabang perusahaan kita di Seoul. Jadi kau harus ikut melanjutkan sekolah menengahmu disini."

"Tapi mengapa aku harus masuk sekolah berasrama? Tak bisakah aku bersekolah di Seoul juga dan tinggal bersama kalian?" _Namja_ itu kembali merengek, kali ini kepada ibunya.

"Ini sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan. Dan kami ingin kau bersekolah di tempat yang terbaik," ujar ibunya memberikan alasan.

"Lagipula, setiap liburan tiba, kau bisa pulang ke Seoul," timpal ayahnnya lagi. "Kau tidak akan begitu kesepian."

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan coba bersekolah disini. Tapi bila aku tak betah, biarkan aku bersekolah di Seoul. _Deal_?"

"_Okay_, _deal_."

* * *

##########

* * *

"Haaaah." Sang _namja_ tampan itu memasuki gerbang sekolahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang, tanda tak begitu menyukai ide orang tuanya mengenai sekolah berasrama semacam ini. Tapi dia tak ingin pula menolak begitu keras keinginan ayah dan ibunya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia sangat menyayangi keduanya.

"Han?"

Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Tak banyak yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, kecuali keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan satu orang lagi yang bernama ...

"Teukie?"

... teman masa kecilnya.

"Han? Ini benar kau?" _Namja_ cantik di hadapannya segera menghambur dan memeluknya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mendalam.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini, Leeteuk-_ssi_," kekeh Hangeng berlagak sok formal.

_Namja_ cantik bernama Park Jungsoo, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk, tanpa basa-basi langsung memukul kepala _namja_ tampan itu. "Apa-apaan itu, Hangeng-_ssi_? Memangnya aku sudah setua ibumu, eoh?"

Hangeng, si _namja_ tampan itu, kembali terkekeh. "_Mianhe_, Teukie-ah. Aku hanya terlalu senang melihatmu disini."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya. "Omong-omong, kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Dan bagaimana bisa kau bersekolah disini?"

"Orang tuaku harus kembali ke Korea, karena perusahaan kami di Korea sedang dalam tahap pengembangan lebih lanjut. Dan aku juga melanjutkan sekolahku di Korea, tentu saja. Kami baru saja tiba sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

"Waah, pasti ayahmu sudah semakin sukses sekarang." Sekali lagi Leeteuk memeluk Hangeng dan berkata, "Aku senang sahabatku kembali lagi."

"Aku juga senang bila bisa bersamamu lagi."

"TEUKIEEEEEEE, _EODISEOOOOOO_?"

Namun pertemuan yang hangat itu harus terinterupsi oleh sebuah jeritan menggelegar dari seorang _namja_ cantik lainnya di tempat tak berjauhan dari mereka berada.

"Aku disini!" sahut Leeteuk sedikit keras agar si pemanggil dapat mendengarnya

"Ugh, telingaku sakit," ujar Hangeng kesal sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya. "Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Dia sahabatku juga. Sejak kau meninggalkanku, aku mulai bersahabat dengannya."

"Ah, begitu."

DEG, DEG, DEG

Di saat _namja_ cantik yang merupakan sahabat Leeteuk mendekati mereka berdua, hati Hangeng berdebar lebih kencang.

"Ayo, kita hampir terlambat mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru," kata _namja_ itu pada Leeteuk sambil menarik lengan sahabatnya.

"Sabar, Chullie. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan sahabat lama," jelas Leeteuk.

_Namja_ cantik yang dipanggil Chullie itu barulah menyadari keberadaan Hangeng setelah diberitahu oleh Leeteuk. Dengan mata penuh keingintahuan, ia menatap _namja_ tampan di hadapannya.

"Halo." Hanya sebuah sapaan singkat, namun cukup banyak mampu menggetarkan hati seorang Tan Hangeng.

"Err ... hai." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Hangeng untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Kim Heechul. Salam kenal." Dengan sangat percaya diri, dia memperkenalkan diri ala _American Style_. Berjabat tangan.

Dan mau tak mau Hangeng pun balas menjabat tangan Heechul. "Tan Hangeng. Salam kenal juga."

* * *

_Tak ada yang menarik dengan pertemuan kami, bukan? Tapi paling tidak, aku terkesan dengan sikap frontalnya. Kim Heechul adalah orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, satu poin penting yang membuatku amat menyukainya._

* * *

"Memang hanya ada satu kelas saja, bukan?"

"Tapi mengapa ada dua asrama?"

"Hei, kau penghuni Asrama blok B kan? Di kamar berapa?"

"Ah, kita sekamar ternyata, salam kenal."

Hangeng cukup pusing mendengar ocehan ketiga puluh satu calon teman sekelasnya. Baru saja mereka lepas dari ceramah panjang sang kepala sekolah, sekarang ia dipusingkan pula oleh keributan di sekitarnya. Kelas kecil yang dihuni oleh tiga puluh dua siswa terdengar amat mengerikan, ditambah semua orang tampaknya cukup bermulut besar.

"Han, kau ditempatkan di asrama yang mana?" Leeteuk kelihatannya cukup mengerti dengan ketidaksukaan Hangeng dengan keramaian, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teman masa kecilnya dalam sebuah obrolan santai.

"Aku di Asrama Blok B," jawab Hangeng singkat.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga disana, dan dapat pula sekamar dengan Chullie."

"Benarkah?"

Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari hati Hangeng, saat mendengar bahwa Heechul akan tinggal di asrama yang sama dengan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aku cukup senang bisa satu kamar dengan orang yang kukenal, walaupun sesungguhnya aku lebih ingin satu kamar denganmu. Paling tidak, kita bisa bernostalgia bersama."

Hangeng terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Leeteuk. "Tentu, Teukie. Aku pun ingin juga bisa sekamar denganmu."

"Aish, kau merusak rambutku," seru Leeteuk pura-pura marah sambil kembali merapikan rambut pirangnya. "Omong-omong, siapa teman sekamarmu?"

Hangeng menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas di deretan kursi paling depan. "Namanya Kim Kibum. Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya saat pembagian kamar."

"Kelihatannya dia pendiam," tanggap Leeteuk.

"Tapi dia cukup ramah padaku. Semoga aku bisa cepat beradaptasi dengannya."

* * *

_Aku tinggal di asrama yang sama dengan orang yang kucintai sejak tahun pertama. Walau tak pernah ada kesempatan menjadi teman satu kamar, tapi paling tidak aku bisa terus dekat dengannya. Mengawasinya dari kejauhan._

* * *

Tahun pertama berlalu dengan cepat. Dan di tahun berikutnya, Hangeng mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi teman sekamar Leeteuk, sementara Heechul pindah ke kamar Hangeng yang lama bersama Kibum.

"Akhirnya keinginanku terwujud," sahut Leeteuk seraya memeluk Hangeng yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau ini, harusnya aku yang bersyukur karena bisa semakin dekat dengan sahabat masa kecilku," ujar Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun meneruskan perbicangan hangat mereka sambil membereskan barang-barang Hangeng ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang kulihat ini kenyataan?" tanya Leeteuk langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Soal apa?" tanya Hangeng balik, pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja tentang Chullie." Leeteuk mencubit lengan Hangeng gemas, membuahkan erangan kecil dari si pemilik lengan. "Kau menyukai sahabatku, bukan?"

Hangeng kembali tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu selama bertahun-tahun, Han. Kau takkan mungkin bisa membohongiku."

"Kau benar." Hangeng mengubah senyum meronanya menjadi senyum getir. "Andai saja Chullie bisa mengetahui perasaanku semudah yang kau lakukan."

"Bodoh." Lagi-lagi Leeteuk mencubit lengan Hangeng, kali ini lebih keras. Dan erangan Hangeng pun lebih kuat "Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya kalau kau tak pernah menunjukkannya? Yang kulihat, kau malah selalu lari ketakutan jika melihat Chullie mendekat."

"Ya, kau benar." Hangeng tampak berpikir. "Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya terang-terangan."

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk memberikannya perhatian padanya. Tak harus selalu di hadapan Chullie, tapi paling tidak kau harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk memperhatikannya lebih sering."

Tanpa basa-basi, Hangeng memeluk Leeteuk kuat-kuat.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

* * *

_Hingga di tahun terakhir aku bersekolah disini, aku masih dapat sekamar dengan Leeteuk, dan Heechul tetap bersama Kibum. Dan sudah puluhan kali pulaLeeteuk membantuku untuk lebih dekat dengan Heechul. Dan aku amat bersyukur karena ia mau membantuku dengan senang hati._

* * *

"Wah, bazar itu keren."

Heechul tampak kegirangan melihat keramaian bazar kota di waktu malam. Penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang indah, ditambah pula dengan orang-orang silih berganti memenuhi bazar tersebut. Membuatnya terus menerus menatap kagum sambil asyik bergumam sendiri.

"Untungnya, kita semua diizinkan untuk melihat bazar kota malam ini. Ah, aku akan sangat menyesal jika tak bisa melihatnya," tambah Heechul pada Kibum yang terus mengiringi langkahnya.

"Iya, kita beruntung karena sekolah kita juga ikut berpartisipasi untuk pertunjukan bakat di pusat bazar ini," tanggap Kibum menyetujui. Dan Heechul mengangguk membenarkan.

Dari jarak yang sedikit jauh dari kedua insan itu, tampak Hangeng dan Leeteuk yang juga ikut melihat-lihat bazar kota. Biar bagaimanapun, Leeteuk adalah ketua Asrama Blok B sekarang, dan Hangeng adalah ketua kelas tahun terakhir, sehingga keduanya memiliki kewajiban untuk mengawasi keberadaan dan keselamatan murid-murid sekolah Cheongnam.

"Kelihatannya Chullie senang sekali berada disini," ujar Leeteuk pada Hangeng, yang terus saja menatap orang yang dikasihinya dari jauh.

"Iya, kau benar. Dia menyukai keramaian seperti ini."

"Hah, coba saja kau berani mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama. Mungkin saat ini yang berada di samping Chullie adalah kau," kata Leeteuk mengungkapkan kekecewaannya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan, bahwa aku belum punya cukup keberanian untuk hal-hal seperti itu? Bisa mengawasinya dari jauh saja, itu sudah sangat membantu."

"Ya, tapi kan ..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Leeteuk berhenti berbicara sambil memandangi apa yang sedang dilakukan Heechul dan Kibum. Mau tak mau, Hangeng pun mengikuti arah pandang Leeteuk.

"Piyama itu lucu," ujar Heechul sambil memandangi piyama berwarna pink yang tergantung di pajangan salah satu stan.

"Kalau _Hyung_ suka, beli saja," kata Kibum memberi saran.

"Tapi uang bulananku tinggal sedikit. Dan _Eomma_ baru akan mengirimkannya lagi minggu depan." Heechul tersenyum miris seraya membuka dompetnya yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar uang.

"Sayangnya, uangku juga tinggal sedikit. Pengeluaranku kelihatannya terlalu banyak bulan ini." Kibum pun ikut mengecek dompetnya. "_Mianhe Hyung_, aku juga tak bisa membantu."

Melihat wajah Kibum yang tampak sedih, Heechul pun langsung menepuk pundak Kibum menenangkan. "Hehehe, tak apa kok."

Segera setelahnya, Heechul dan Kibum meninggalkan stan tersebut.

"Kau lihat? Cepatlah bergerak," seru Leeteuk seraya mendorong Hangeng mendekati stan.

"Iya, iya."

* * *

_Ah, itu hanya sebagian kecil saja dari bantuan Leeteuk untukku. Tapi mungkin itu yang paling berkesan? Aku memberikan Chullie-ku benda yang memang diinginkannya, dan itu sangat melegakan._

_Dan kalian ingat bukan, dengan piyama pink itu? Itu adalah hadiah dariku untuk Chullie yang kesekian kalinya. Dan di Love Protection Chapter 3, kalian bisa melihat betapa memalukannya diriku karena tak mampu memberikan hadiah tersebut secara langsung kepada Chullie. Dan berakhir dengan meletakkan hadiah tersebut di depan kamar sebelum akhirnya aku melarikan diri dan kembali ke kamarku sendiri._

_Apa? Kalian ingin tahu mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Heechul yang terkenal kejam itu? Aish, mengapa kalian tak menanyakannya dari awal? Tapi, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan sedikit mengenai Chullie-ku._

_Sesungguhnya, Chullie-ku itu sama sekali bukan makhluk haus darah seperti yang kalian gosipkan itu. Dia mungkin terlihat tak bersahabat pada awal kalian melihatnya. Namun jika kalian sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh, aku yakin kalian semua akan melihat sesosok makhluk polos nan manis, yang selalu berusaha melindungi dan menjaga hal-hal yang dia sukai dan sayangi. Terutama sahabat, dan kucing._

* * *

"Kau lihat dimana Heechul?" tanya Hangeng pada Kibum yang sedang membaca di kelas.

Sejak kedatangan lima murid baru penghuni Asrama Blok A itu, intensitas kebersamaan Kibum dan Heechul tampak berkurang. Ditambah lagi sejak Kibum dan Siwon, salah satu dari murid baru itu, memainkan drama bersama. Yang Hangeng tahu, mereka berdua malah lebih sering terlihat bersama di sore hari setelah pelajaran usai, duduk di bangku taman belakang sambil membaca buku masing-masing.

"Aku tak tahu, _Ge_. Mungkin dia sedang bermain di taman belakang."

"Bermain?" Hangeng mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Memainkan rumput-rumput, atau mengukir-ukir di pepohonan. Dia akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melakukan kegiatan itu."

Hangeng tersenyum mendengarnya. Tingkah aneh Heechul masih belum hilang rupanya. Orang-orang bergolongan darah AB memang cukup sering bertingkah di luar kewajaran, bukan? Yesung, misalnya. Ketua Asrama Blok A itu masih hobi mengumpulkan serangga, melakukan tarian abstrak sambil bernyanyi tak jelas di kamarnya, dan lain sebagainya. Dan Heechul pun tampaknya tak luput dari keanehan tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Kibum-ah."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Hangeng langsung melesat menuju ke taman belakang, sesuai dengan yang Kibum beritahukan padanya. Tapi ternyata Heechul tak tampak disana. Membuat Hangeng semakin gencar mencari dimana orang yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

"Hoi, kucing kecil. Kau lagi ngapain disini?"

Akhirnya Hangeng berhasil menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Di dekat pintu gerbang utama Cheongnam International High School itulah seorang Kim Heechul tengah berjongkok sambil mengelus-elus seekor anak kucing yang tersesat.

"Kau kesasar eoh?" tanya Heechul pada kucing kecil itu, seolah-olah dia dapat berbicara pada hewan itu dengan mudah.

Hanya hal-hal kecil seperti itulah yang membuat Hangeng semakin jatuh cinta pada Heechul. Tingkah polos Heechul yang tersebunyi di balik sikap sok sangar-nya, mau tak mau menghipnotis Hangeng untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati perlahan-lahan, tanpa suara.

"Kasihan kucing itu," ujar Hangeng sepelan mungkin, agar Heechul tak terlalu terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi tetap saja Heechul terkejut, bahkan menunjukkan keimutan berjuta-juta kali lipat dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kita harus kembalikan dia."

Hangeng sengaja melakukan hal itu agar dia bisa menghilangkan rasa terpesona dari _aegyo_ dadakan yang dilancarkan Heechul barusan. Dan nampaknya itu cukup berhasil. Heechul segera melihat kalung yang dipakai kucing tersebut, yang menunjukkan nama kucing itu beserta alamat sang pemilik.

Akhirnya Hangeng dan Heechul menghabiskan jam makan siang untuk mencari alamat pemilik kucing lucu. Untung saja alamat yang mereka tuju tak begitu jauh dari sekolah Cheongnam, dan cukup mudah ditemukan.

...

"Ah, terima kasih banyak telah menemukan peliharaan kesayanganku," ujar sang pemilik kucing. Seorang nona muda yang baru saja selesai menamatkan jenjang perguruan tinggi, nampaknya. Dan amat menyayangi kucing putih itu, Snowy.

"Bukan masalah, _Ahgassi_." balas Heechul singkat.

"Lagipula, Snowy tersesat di sekolah kami. Jadi kami juga bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikannya," lanjut Hangeng menjelaskan.

"Biar bagaimanapun, ini kelalaianku karena tak menjaga Snowy dengan baik. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama," sahut keduanya serempak.

"Apakah kalian berdua mau mampir dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan teh dan biskuit."

"Tidak, terima kasih, _Ahgassi_. Jam makan siang kami hampir habis, dan kami harus segera kembali ke sekolah." Hangeng menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali." Nona muda itu sedikit kecewa, namun tak begitu menampakkannya.

"Mungkin lain kali," kata Heechul.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak," ujarnya sekali lagi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Yang tentu saja diikuti pula oleh Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Kami pamit dulu, _Ahgassi_," ucap Hangeng setelahnya.

"Tentu." Nona muda itu memperhatikan kedua pemuda di hadapannya itu sekali lagi, dan berkomentar, "Omong-omong, kalian serasi sekali."

"Eh?" Heechul dan Hangeng tampak terkejut mendengar. Terutama Hangeng. Pangeran dari negeri seberang itu tak berhasil menutupi pipinya yang merona saat sang nona muda mengucapkan hal itu.

Nona itu mengangguk. "Jika kalian berpacaran, kalian akan jadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Juga nampak sempurna."

Dan nampaknya Heechul pun tak luput dari rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

* * *

_Baik, itu hanya sebagian dari missing scene yang ada di alur cerita utama Love Protection. Dan yah, sejak kejadian tersebutlah, aku mulai sedikit gencar mendekati Heechul-ku tercinta. Dan untungnya dia sama sekali tak menolak pertemanan yang kutawarkan. Yah, walaupun pada awalnya dia masih suka sekali mengungkit-ungkit soal Teukie dan menganggap aku dan sahabat masa kecilku itu berpacaran. Hell yeah, padahal jelas sekali bahwa Teukie jatuh cinta pada murid baru bernama Kangin itu._

_Dan beruntungnya, setelah pendekatan yang cukup gencar, aku pun berhasil menaklukkan hati Cinderella-ku itu. Setelah insiden penyanderaan di sekolah kami terselesaikan, di saat itu pula aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya. Dan dia menerimaku. Oh yeah, saat itu adalah saat-saat terindah di hidupku. Dan aku bahagia, sangat bahagia._

* * *

Minggu pagi yang indah di halaman Cheongnam International High School. Ujian semester ganjil telah selesai, dan hanya tinggal menunggu pembagian rapor di minggu berikutnya. Dan setelah itu, semua murid-murid akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan menikmati libur musim panas mereka selama enam pekan.

"HAN, EODISSEOOOOOO?" teriakan menggelegar dari sang Cinderella sekolah memenuhi halaman belakang sekolah. Membuat yang dipanggil cukup mendapat terapi kejut di pagi hari.

"Aku disini, Chullie," sahut Hangeng sambil terkekeh di balik salah satu pohon yang menghadap matahari terbit.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku pagi-pagi sekali?" gerutu Heechul. "Padahal aku ingin bagun lebih siang setelah semua ujian yang menyiksa itu berakhir."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa sinar matahari pagi itu baik untuk kulitmu, Chullie? Kau mau cepat keriput?"

"Andwaeeeee," teriak Heechul lagi seraya bergegas duduk di sebelah Hangeng untuk ikut menikmati terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang hangat. Dan Hangeng langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul yang ramping.

"Chullie, aku penasaran. Mengapa kau tertarik sekali dengan semua masalah perawatan diri itu? Kau kan _namja_."

Heechul memukul kepala Hangeng pelan seraya mengerucutkan bibir, memperlihatkan aegyo dadakan yang mampu membuat Hangeng terdiam terpana. "Memangnya hanya _yeoja_ yang boleh merawat diri?"

Hangeng terkekeh pelan. "Hei, aku bukannya melarang. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Heechul tertunduk sambil memikirkan jawaban apa yang ingin ia berikan pada kekasihnya itu. Tidakkah jawaban yang sebenarnya ingin ia ucapkan itu akan membuat Hangeng tertawa? Tapi tentu saja Hangeng harus tahu alasannya. Dilema menguasai diri Heechul.

"Sebenarnya ..."

"Sebenarnya?"

Wajah Heechul semakin tertunduk saat melanjutkan, "... aku hanya ingin selalu terlihat baik di matamu. Kau pasti akan bangga padaku bila aku terus merawat diri dan tampil dengan penampilan yang baik."

Hangeng kembali terpana dengan jawaban Heechul. Benar-benar masih amat sangat polos, bukan? Jawaban itu benar-benar jawaban yang berisi ketulusan, dan kebaikan hati. Membuat Hangeng tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening Heechul dan menciumnya lembut. Dan Heechul merasa begitu nyaman dengan ciuman itu.

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah mengenal dan mencintaimu. Kau yang terbaik," puji Hangeng. Dan Heechul pun tersenyum malu-malu dibuatnya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu di liburan kali ini?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmm ..." Hangeng berpikir sebelum menjawab, "... yang pasti aku akan kembali ke rumah orang tuaku di Seoul, dan menikmati liburan di rumah."

"Begitukah? Wah, itu bagus sekali." Heechul cukup senang karena Hangeng akan berkumpul kembali dengan orang tuanya. Karena Heechul tahu, Hangeng seringkali merindukan kedua orang tuanya itu selama bersekolah di Cheongnam.

"Dan ..." Hangeng tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya, takut jikalau idenya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang kekasih.

"Apa, Han?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Cukup lama Hangeng terdiam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengatakan rencananya pada Heechul. "Aku ... ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku. Mempertemukanmu pada orang tuaku."

Benar, sekarang Heechul yang terdiam mendengar keinginan Hangeng. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka belum lama menjalin hubungan ini. Heechul hanya ragu, apakah dia sudah pantas untuk bertemu Tuan dan Nyonya Tan atau belum. Namun dia pun tak ingin menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tentu dia pun ingin agar kedua orang tua Hangeng – dan juga orang tuanya sendiri – mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka. Dan berharap bahwa semuanya akan menyetujui.

"Bagaimana?"

Heechul pun tersenyum sambil berkata, "Baiklah. Aku bersedia."

* * *

END

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong hasaeyo, readerdeul ^^

Akhirnya Love Protection Side Story kelar juga. Ini khusus buat yang mesen HanChul.

Memang cuma sepenggal cerita aja, soalnya author bikin cerita ini di sela-sela kesibukan kantor yang menumpuk. Jadi mohon maaf karena ceritanya pendek banget.

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?


End file.
